memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Kelis' species
List of individuals from Kelis' species. Named *Kelis *Layna *Jero * Unnamed Apprentice The apprentice was part of a member of Kelis' troupe of actors. When Kelis ran out of ideas, he gave the apprentice a scroll and told him to go into the mountains to deliver a message to B'Elanna Torres, and not to be afraid of a ship. He did; afraid of her clearly being an eternal, he ran back to the city. ( ) Audience This audience attended the plays of Kelis in the ancient Greek theater. ( ) and .}} File:Kelis' species spectator 1.jpg|''Played by Dieter Hornemann'' File:Kelis' species spectator 2.jpg|''Played by Robin Morselli'' File:Kelis' species spectator 3.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Kelis' species spectator 4.jpg|''Played by Holiday Freeman'' File:Kelis' species spectator 5.jpg|''Played by Patrick Barnitt'' Boy drone Chorus 1 The first chorus was a member of Kelis' troupe of actors. He and two others gave the introduction to Kelis' play about the about the "eternals" of Voyager. He rehearsed Kelis' new play about the rescue of B'Elanna Torres. He accused Kelis of being lazy and told him to let the truth of his story tell the tale, not tricks. ( ) Chorus 2 The second chorus was a member of Kelis' species and worked with Kelis who was a playwright. He along with two others gave the introduction of Kelis' play about B'Elanna Torres her adventures on Voyager. He objected to the way Kelis' play was to end, telling him that it did not make sense. ( ) Chorus 3 The third chorus was an actor who was a member of Kelis' troupe of actors that performed a play about the adventures of Voyager with B'Elanna Torres as the main character. He would inform Kelis that their patron, the warlord, had been insulted by his enemies to the north and that war could break out. ( ) }} Guards These two guards served the warlord and guarded him during the plays in the theater. During the final play, they held Layna who tried to stop the play and to expose the truth about B'Elanna Torres. ( ) File:Kelis' species guard 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Kelis' species guard 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Warlord The warlord was the leader of a clan on a class L planet that B'Elanna Torres became stranded on. The warlord had been insulted by Kelis' patron, who had offered a Dowry that the warlord deemed too small. Kelis attempted to put on a play for the Warlord that would promote peace between the two clans. The warlord became interested in the stories of the that Kelis told him. Kelis was hearing the stories from Torres, and hoped they would make the warlord forget about war with the other clan. One of Kelis' performers told the warlord about Torres, but he thought it was part of the play, and loved the new plot twist. He forgot about war and paid Kelis to keep writing plays. ( ) Warlord's wife This woman was the wife of the warlord during the first play of Kelis' actors group. She seemed impressed by the play. The warlord later took one of her jewels and threw it to Kelis to pay his efforts. ( ) de: ~/Spezies/VOY/6x22/1/Angehörige Category:Unnamed individuals